


Troubling Implications

by The_General_Gist



Series: The Ideas Guy [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Conversations, Voicing Opinion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_General_Gist/pseuds/The_General_Gist
Summary: Just me voicing some troubling thoughts surrounding Kirumi during V3, only reinforced by what happened in Chapter 2.Written as a conversation.
Series: The Ideas Guy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761313
Kudos: 2





	Troubling Implications

???: You find doing mundane tasks for other people, fun? That it gives you meaning in life?

Kirumi: Indeed.

???(frowns worryingly): You expect me to believe that while you do your maid things, you're internally grinning like a kid in a candy store?

Kirumi: Yes. Is there something wrong with that?

???: I suppose not.

???(Thinking): _Either she's lying through her teeth or Kirumi hasn't had the best life. I can't imagine what someone would go through to render them unable to define themselves beyond their usefulness to others..._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the only one disturbed by her extreme altruism, right?


End file.
